Birth of the Force Short story
by Geri K
Summary: A story about the Birth of the Force, and a Masters wait in hope that his lost Padawan will be returned to the fold at a time of the year when all should be happy.


The Birth of the Force a short Christmas Story. A Master waits in hope for the return of a lost Padawan...

The snow was heavy on the ground, and the temple was at peace. Celebrations would begin in a few hours.

Each year at this time all Jedi across the galaxy would give thanks to the maker. It was said that Ten thousand years ago the Jedi were created. The first child of the force was born, and from that child grew a nation of Jedi. The force spread throughout the galaxy claiming more and more young ones to follow in the footsteps of the original Jedi.

He was born on this night to parents void of the force but full of love for one another, and when their child grew they realised he was gifted and the news spread across the land, and then others would tell of their child who was gifted with the force. As time progressed the force produced many who were gifted and they banded together to become Jedi….saviours of the weak…. defenders of the innocent and protectors of all kind.

It was so, and in the present the Temple housed many who were descendants of the first child, and they would celebrate his birth, with meditations and then a lighting of candles for every member, be they at the Temple or away on a mission somewhere in the galaxy. They would light candles for those who had passed back into the force, to become one within the great tendrils of the living force permeating the existence of every Jedi.

But grief came with the celebrations as one of their own was lost, a last minute mission saw the taking of one so young and bright in the force that all were saddened by his passing. It was unknown if he had actually passed into the force, yet the Master sat in the Garden where the celebration of life would take place, hoping with all his heart that the quiet and cold bond of his beloved apprentice would somehow burst through the blackness and glow, as it did for the past fourteen years.

The child of his heart was born on this night fourteen years ago, a reminder of the first Jedi born, his light shone just as bright, and it was told in the archives that many thousands of years later another would be born to continue the quest for everlasting peace throughout the universe. The Master wanted it to be his child, he wanted the force to pronounce that his chosen one would be delivered safely home to him. Not lost on some force forsaken planet where evil reached out and snuffed his life away. Before he had been given a chance to make his mark in the galaxy. It had been a week since the search was cancelled, all hope was lost they said.

The Master was injured and needed medical treatment; he fought to remain and search for his apprentice but he was outnumbered and although he stood head and shoulders over most of his peers, they had nevertheless forced him back to the Temple. His heart was heavy, his child, his Obi-wan was lost, all alone on a planet that held no warmth, had he died all alone….. That thought, weighed heavy on Qui-Gon's shoulders, he had promised his Padawan that he would reach Knighthood.

He had promised that the force would protect him because he was special, he had been born on the very same night as the first known Jedi, and it was said that he was born at the very same minute and second. Qui-Gon chuckled to himself… how did they know… how could they tell… it happened thousands of years ago…. how could they possible know the exact time of his birth.

But as Master Yoda had said to Qui-Gon many times, "The force knows well when it all started, who are we to agree or disagree. The force has decreed it…. It just is".

As the time grew ever closer, all Obi-wan's friends gathered in the garden and the snow drifted down silently covering the trees, and every where there were candles, the hour was at hand. They would wait no longer….. it was final then.. he was lost and they would remember the fun loving bright light that was Obi-wan. Yet never to see his smiling eyes, and hear his fun loving laugh and his wicked sense of humour.

Qui-Gon would lead them off by lighting the first candle, a long blue and green candle, perched upon a rock, it stood tall amongst a thousand candles of different shapes and sizes, an array of colours depicting their owners light sabres. However Qui-Gon had decided that Obi-wan's candle of remembrance would be a mixture of Blue and Green because Qui-Gon couldn't bear to believe his beloved Obi-wan was gone. So he would give his child the strength to return to him, by making a candle mixing the pure blue of Obi-wan's Sabre with the strength of Qui-Gon's Green sabre. Qui-Gon would not give up hoping for a miracle. Outwardly he was the picture of a calm and reserved Jedi Master but on the inside he was praying to the Force.

Silence fell over the congregation…. it was time…. Qui-Gon could wait no longer; he lifted his eyes to the sky and watched as the stars twinkled in the distance. He began to rise from his kneeling position and all eyes were upon him to walk to the candle and light it. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off one star, it was getting brighter and brighter and his heart started to pound in anticipation. He began to walk, but ever so slowly until he realised it wasn't a star at all it was a small space craft. The noise of the oncoming craft broke the silence of the congregation and all eyes turned as it slowly and gently touched down in the garden.

The hiss of the ramp opening made everyone gasp, and as the ramp laid open and bare for all to gaze upon the glow of the internal lights hit their eyes, and made them squint, and there at the top of the ramp stood a figure. Draped in a white cloak; the lights behind the figure sent beams of light out in all directions, and the force was singing, it was joyful and everyone knew that a life had been given back to them on this night of nights.

Qui-Gon took a step forward and lifted up his hands, he extended them towards his child, and said child ran down the ramp with tears glistening in his eyes, tears of joy to be reunited with his family with his Father, Mentor and friend. They embraced and the thoughts of…. how… and why…. and where… would be discussed later…. but for now…. they would celebrate the birth of the Force, and the return of a child to the fold. In this winter wonderland that was called the Jedi Temple.

BE SAFE AND HAPPY

Happy Holidays


End file.
